The Green Dimension
by Charbo2576
Summary: Thanks to a cursed object found in the Divination Classroom, Harry is pulled into another dimension. To get back home, he must find the right object. Only problem, he must trust his arch-nemesis, and avoid his best mate.


**A/N:**

**School: Hogwarts**

**Year: 5**

**Theme: Slytherin Harry AU**

**Prompts: Science Fiction (main)**

**2) Red, 3) Tea cup**

**WC: 2178 (before A/N)**

* * *

Harry and Ron sat in Divination bored stiff, which was nothing new. Harry was so bored, and the room was so warm, add the incenses burning all over the room, and he had started to doze off. Professor Trelawney called for him to get fresh tea cups from the storage closet under her raised classroom floor. Harry was glad to have something to do and able to move around. He regretted letting Ron talk him into taking this stupid class. Especially when every lesson he had to endure constant death predictions and nonsense since his third year. All he had to do was finish this year and take his OWL, then he could drop this useless excuse for an elective. He stood, making his way under the raised floor.

Harry found the closet easily enough. He opened the creaky door, looking around. He spotted several trays full of tea cups. Each tray held a different color. There were red ones, green ones, yellows, and blues. Off on the other side were more elaborate cups that looked old and dusty. He was reaching for the red cups, knowing it would annoy Malfoy. Harry froze as his hand brushed one of the green tea cups, getting stuck. Harry had enough time to realize something was off, as he felt the familiar tug behind his navel. He closed his eyes to stop the blur, but it was over almost as soon as it started.

With a thud, Harry hit the floor. Sitting up groaning, Harry looked around, very confused. Harry shook his head to clear it. It had felt like a portkey, but it was too short of a journey. The feeling of being turned around and twisted was short lived. He was still in the closet, but everything was reversed. Harry shrugged. He thought maybe he was just confused by the portkey feeling. He stood and picked up the blue cups. He was not going to take the chance of touching the green cups again.

Harry made his way back to the classroom, setting the tray of cups on the professor's desk. He went back to his seat, but stopped as Ron looked up with a sneer.

"Go away, snake!" Ron growled at him in disgust. "Go sit with your own kind!"

Harry looked at him shocked and confused by what he thought was his best friend's words. He saw Malfoy waving him over with a confused look on his face.

Harry looked down at his robes. "What in Merlin's name?" he mumbled as he saw a green Slytherin crest where his red Gryffindor crest should have been. Ron stood slightly, giving Harry a push toward Malfoy. Harry walked over and sat across from his arch-nemesis, eyeing him warily.

"What was that all about, Harry?" asked a confused Malfoy.

Harry stared at him, blankly. _Since when are me and Malfoy on a first name basis? And where the bloody hell are my Gryffindor robes?_ Harry thought. Harry felt even more confused as he looked around. Crabbe and Goyle were in Hufflepuff robes, there was no sign of Lavender or Parvati, and Trelawny was sneering instead of looking batty. _What the bloody hell is going on?_

"I bumped my head in there," Harry lied. Malfoy nodded.

After class, Malfoy pulled him into an alcove, away from everyone. He stared at Harry for a long minute, waiting. When Harry offered no explanation, Malfoy sighed. He pulled his wand, turning to cast Privacy Charms around them.

"What is wrong with you, Harry?" Malfoy asked, sounding concerned.

"What do you care, Malfoy?" frowned Harry.

"'Malfoy'?" he said taken aback. "I haven't been 'Malfoy' to you since first year. What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" Harry asked more confused than ever.

Malfoy sighed again. "Great, just what I need. Another struggle to overcome this bloody year. Is it not enough to put up with Umbridge and her crony students?"

"I honestly don't know what you're on about," Harry growled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to meet Ginny in the Great Hall."

"Ginny?" Malfoy asked confused, grabbing Harry's arm lightly. "Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes, Malfoy. You know, my girlfriend," Harry glared at him.

"How?" Malfoy suddenly raised his wand. "Who are you? Where's my best mate Harry Potter?"

"Your _what_?" Harry exclaimed. Malfoy looked at him over his wand. His eyes flicked up to Harry's scar and widened.

"Your scar is on the wrong side," Malfoy said with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Harry asked, absently feeling his scar. It was still on the right side of his forehead. "It's where it has always been. What are you on about?"

Draco lowered his wand, mumbling something about why him. "Look, the Harry I know has a scar over his left eye. The Harry I know is my best mate, going out with Daphne, and a proud member of Slytherin House."

"What? No, I love Ginny. And I go for redheads, not blondes!" Harry looked horrified. "Wait! Where's Ginny?"

"Harry," Malfoy sighed. "Ginny Weasley died in our second year."

"What?" Harry breathed. He felt his heart clinch. How was this possible? He looked around wildly. "I got to find Hermione," he said as he started to push past Malfoy.

"That's gonna be a little hard, Harry," Malfoy said, stopping him. Harry looked at him questioningly. "She died in our first year."

Harry leaned back on the wall heavily. He slid down covering his face. What kind of nightmare was he in? Ginny and Hermione dead, Malfoy his best friend, and to top it off he was a Slytherin. What happened? His head shot up, eyes wide. "The tea cup!"

"What?" Malfoy asked. "What tea cup?"

"I was getting the tea cups in the storage closet," Harry explained idlily. "I brushed up against one and ended up here."

"Merlin, not again," sighed Malfoy. "Another portkey?"

"Yes and no," Harry answered as he stood. Malfoy frowned at him. Harry ignored him. He rummaged in his pockets, finding the Map. He opened it with the incantation looking over the people in the castle. "I think I need to get back into that closet to get home and get your Harry back here."

"Makes sense," Malfoy said. "Well, about as much sense as it ever does." Harry frowned at him. "What? You're the one with a psychopath after you."

"Not helping, Malfoy," Harry remarked.

"It's Draco. You may not be my Harry, but I'm not your Malfoy, either," he smiled. "Look, we've been through a lot, Harry and me. Quirrell trying to get the stone, the Chamber disaster, the troll killing Hermione, the Tournament."

"Yeah, I went through that stuff, too, just a bit differently," Harry frowned. "So, I was Sorted into Slytherin? Stopped Quirrell, but failed to save Ginny? Failed to save Hermione? Wait. You called her Hermione."

"She was a Ravenclaw," Draco shrugged. "As far as the Chamber goes, we were too late, because her dunderhead brother Ron got in the way. And it was his fault Hermione was killed. She would never have been in the loo if he hadn't insulted her so badly."

"You do know it was your father that slipped Ginny that diary, right?" Harry asked.

"It was? I wondered why my mum left him," Draco nodded thoughtfully. "Makes sense now. Thanks to Sirius, we got out of there before Voldyshorts came back."

"So, you know Sirius is innocent?" asked Harry.

"Innocent of what?" Draco asked confused.

"Wormtail and the Muggles," Harry said, consulting the Map again.

"Oh, the stuff with Pettigrew?" Draco asked with understanding. "Uncle Sev took care of that. They may not get along, but he and Sirius work together for us. It's a family thing."

"I really need to get out of here," Harry said shaking his head. "This is too much."

"Hey," Draco smiled, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm with you, cousin."

"Great," Harry said sarcastically. Draco looked hurt. "Sorry, still used to my Malfoy."

"I get it," Draco nodded. "Any ideas?"

"I think I need to go back in there and grab that cup again," Harry said, looking at the Map again.

"Can't be that simple," Draco commented as he dropped the Charms, looking around outside the alcove. "Never that simple," he grumbled. Harry suddenly yanked him back, putting his finger to his lips. He pointed to the Map. Draco watched as the dot labeled "Ronald Weasley" moved even with them. They looked out of the opening watching as Ron looked around grumbling to himself.

"Bloody Potter and Malfoy!" Ron growled. "Where'd they get off to?" Ron looked around some more then walked down the corridor still grumbling.

Harry watched the Map as Ron turned down the stairs. Harry and Draco waited until Ron was two floors down before cautiously exiting the alcove. Harry checked the Map to find out where Trelawney was in relation to the classroom. It took several minutes to find her. Harry shook his head as he saw her dot with Professor Vector three floors down. Harry checked the area they were in again, nodding to Draco to head back toward the empty room.

They had to quicken their pace as they saw more people coming. Harry and Draco ducked into the Divination classroom just as two dots rounded the corner. Draco looked at the names, holding his finger to his lips. He cracked open the door watching as two of Umbridge's cronies walked by. Harry looked at him strangely.

"Why are we hiding from Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot?" asked a confused Harry.

"Because they're loyal to Umbridge," Draco whispered.

"I gotta get out of here," Harry breathed with a shake of his head. "This is too much! Next you'll tell me Fred and George hate me."

"No," Malfoy shook his head. "They don't know you that well. They got expelled in our first year for pranking that old bat they call a Quidditch referee, Hooch."

"Bet Mrs. Weasley loved that," Harry commented with sarcasm.

"If you count three Howlers and a personal appearance 'loved'," Draco grinned. "Then, yeah, she was on top of the world."

Harry chuckled in spite of the irony. They made their way to the storage closet. Harry open the creaky door, looking around again. Draco followed him in. He closed and locked the door just in case someone came looking for them. Harry approached the green tea cups, remembering which one he had touched.

"Wish I could say it was fun, Draco, but…" Harry extended his hand.

"I know," Draco smiled, taking Harry's hand. "Hey, listen, if your Dumbledork is anything like ours, he's hiding things from you. There's a Prophecy at the Ministry and you can get Sirius cleared by requesting your parents will from Gringotts."

"He is," Harry nodded. "And thanks."

"No worries, cousin," Draco smiled. "Now go."

Harry nodded and grabbed the green tea cup. Nothing happened. "No!" Harry breathed.

"Wait, you grabbed the green one to get here, right?" Draco asked. Harry frowned, but nodded. "What if you have to grab the opposite color to get back?"

"What's the opposite of green?" Harry asked confused.

"Red, duh," Malfoy pointed to his Slytherin patch.

"Red, it is, then. Thanks, again," Harry smiled. Draco nodded. Harry grabbed the red tea cups. The third one he tried, his hand stuck. He felt the pull behind his naval, and the feeling of falling and being twisted inside out.

Harry hit the floor heavily. He sat up, looking around. Everything was back where it had been when he left. He looked down, grinning at the red Gryffindor badge on his robes. Harry stood, grabbed the blue cups and headed back to class. He sat the tea cups on the desk as the bell rang. He hurried over to grab his bag. Harry waved at Ron, but didn't wait for him. He ran to the Transfiguration classroom to catch Ginny as she left. Harry spotted her red hair in the crowd of students.

"Ginny!" Harry called. She turned at the sound of his voice with a smile, waiting for him to catch up. Harry ran up to her, pulling her into a tight hug. He pulled back just far enough to capture her lips in a searing kiss that drew whistles and catcalls.

"Hi, love," Ginny said breathlessly. "What brought that on?"

"I missed you," was all Harry offered before hugging her close again. Harry buried his nose in her red hair, inhaling deeply. "We need to talk to Professor McGonagall later. But right now, I just want you close."

"Harry, not that I mind it," Ginny looked up confused. "But what has gotten into you?"

"Let's just say, I went on a little nightmare trip, and just got back." Harry shook his head with a quick look around. "I'll tell you later. Right now, let's go eat. I'm starved." Harry took Ginny's hand and started for the Great Hall. Harry smiled, glad to be back in his red covered world. Now if they could get rid of Umbridge, everything at Hogwarts would be all the better.


End file.
